Nada es lo que parece
by Zontaurop
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un peluche cayera en manos de 4 vampiros y una humana torpe? He aquí lo que sucedería...


**Por fin está aquí lo que os prometí. Hutchi ha vuelto para contaros su historia ! jajajajjajaja ^^**

**Disclaimer: Bella pertenece a Stephenie Meyer no a mi.**

Nada es lo que parece...

Hoy iba a ir a pasar el día a casa de lo Marinier. Erick me dijo que fuera sobre las 12 allí. Cuando entré en el salón, me senté en el sofá a esperar a Erick que había ido a comprar no se qué con Lucie. Sentí algo debajo de mí, lo saqué y me encontré con un osito de peluche muy mono, era de color marrón rojizo, ojos negros y un mechón de pelo azul entre sus orejas. Empecé a examinarlo, cuando toqué una de sus patitas, no sé cómo, se cayó. Rápidamente la escondí bajo el sofá, no quería que nadie me culpara. Con el osito todavía en la mano fui al garaje, allí estaba Stephanie curioseando en el motor de su Aston Martin. Dejé el osito a lado de la puerta abierta y le pregunté:

-Oye Stephanie ¿De quién es ese osito?

-Ah es de Lucie, lo tiene desde hace mucho...No me gusta mucho pero ella lo quiere como a su vida...

Una ráfaga de aire hizo que la puerta se cerrara de golpe. Stephanie se dio la vuelta lentamente y yo hice lo mismo, el osito tenía una orejita pillada por la puerta, las dos fuimos hasta él e intentamos abrir la puerta, pero no podíamos. Stephanie dijo:

-Hay que intentar que no sufra daño alguno...

-Lo intentaré sacar desde aquí-Tiré del osito y fue mala idea

Sonó como una rotura de tela, la orejita del osito estaba medio diseccionada. Lo dejé en su sitio otra vez, intenté abrir la puerta y esta vez si se abrió. Maldije a la puerta un par de veces. Cogimos el osito y entramos al salón corriendo. Un poco asustada dije:

-¿Dónde está la caja de la costura?

-No lo sé, Helena sabe dónde está...

-¡Corre Matthew a ver si lo atrapas como un perro!-Ese grito me asustó y el osito salió disparado hacia arriba.

Matthew perseguía un freesbee, saltó para cogerlo como un perro pero en vez de morder el plástico, mordió la otra orejita del oso. Cayo al suelo de pie, de su boca cayó el peluche y éste cayó al suelo. Lo que no nos imaginábamos ninguno, es que aquel mordisco fue lo suficientemente fuerte para arrancarle un pedazo de oreja. Yo me estaba empezando a poner blanca, Stephanie empezó a retorcerse las manos y Matt dijo:

-¿Qué ha sido esa cosa blandita que mor...?-Miró al peluche medio mutilado-Oh no, es el osito de Lucie...

-¡Hay que arreglarlo antes de que llegué!-Gritó Stephanie desesperada.

Un coche llegó al garaje, los tres nos pusimos alerta. Matthew cogió el peluche y lo escondió detrás de su espalda. Yo escondí el cacho de oreja en el bolsillo de mi sudadera y justo en ese momento Lucie entró con Erick al salón:

-Hola Bella...Ya te devuelvo a tu novio...-Me saludó y se fue al jardín con la caja que cargaba Erick.

-Buenos días princesa-Me besó Erick en los labios-¿Qué escondes Matt?

Forcejeó con él para quitárselo, al final estiró de la única patita que le quedaba y sonó un ''Raaasss!''. El osito estaba medio colgando de su única patita medio mutilada. Erick empezó a balbucear:

-No me digas que es el osito de Lucie...

-Lo tenemos que arreglar antes de que se entere...-Matt estaba un poco asustado.

-Pero si le falta una pata, media oreja y tiene rota la otra...-Dijo acomodando al oso en el sofá.

Saqué las partes mutiladas de sus escondites, William bajó en ese momento por las escaleras. Vio el osito y dijo:

-Venga ya, si tiene muchísimos años...Seguro que se arregla con un par de cosidas...

En cuanto tocó con su dedo uno de los ojos, este se cayó al suelo. Todos estábamos tensos, pero el grito que metió Lucie fue el que nos dejó congelados:

-¡QUÉ LE HICISTEIS A MI OSITOOOO!-Lo había visto desde la puerta del salón

-Cariño, tranquila...

-¡ESTABA DURMIENDO Y TU LE ARRANCASTE EL OJO WILLIAM GIOVANNI MARINIER!-Cogió el ojo, pero miró mis manos donde estaban las demás pruebas del casi asesinato, se fijó mejor en el osito y se lo arrebató de las manos a su marido-¡EN QUE LO CONVERTISTEIS, ESTA ME LA PAGAREIS!

Me quitó de las manos las demás partes del cuerpo de su osito, subió las escaleras intentando rejuntar alguna de las piezas en su sitio inútilmente y cuando llegó a arriba nos mandó una mirada asesina y dijo:

-La venganza de Hutchi será terrible...-Su voz daba miedo, cuando empezó a reír como una malvada me abracé a Erick.

Hutchi. Ese era el nombre del ser inanimado que en estos momentos nos daba pavor a los 5. Lucie no salió en todo el día de su cuarto, eso no me daba muy buena espina que se diga. A las 8 o así me fui a mi casa. Charlie no estaba en casa, así que me puse a hacer la cena. Cuando abrí uno de los armarios cayó una notita. La cogí con manos temblorosas y la leí:

''Ten cuidado Bellita, sé que tú me arrancaste mi patita...

A lo mejor seré inanimado pero la persona a la que pertenezco es un ser muy malvado,

Solo te advierto que no mires frente a tu cama esta noche...

Hutchi''

En ese momento tuve miedo de verdad. Cené rápido, cuando fui al baño en el espejo había otra notita:

''Tu y Stephanie lo pagareis muy carooo...

Eso tenlo muy claro

Tú hazme caso y no mires frente a tu cama

Será mejor que abraces bien tu almohada...

Hutchi''

Salí del baño despavorida, cogí mi iPod y me metí en mi cama. Me puse a leer pero me quedé medio dormida, cuando abrí los ojos, delante de mí, para ser más exactos encima del escritorio estaba el osito. Tenía un parche en el ojo, cosidas la oreja y el pecho, vendada la pata medio rota y la otra estaba... ¡No tenía pata derecha! Grité como nunca lo había hecho. Con los ojos cerrados salí de mi habitación corriendo, no sé cómo no me mate durante el trayecto a la habitación de mi padre. Me tiré encima de él y se asustó mucho al ver cómo me tapaba con sus colchas. Con voz somnolienta dijo:

-¿Por qué gritas Bella? Estás temblando de arriba a abajo...

-He visto una cosa extraña encima del escritorio...

-Serán imaginaciones tuyas, anda vete a dormir...

-Por favor déjame dormir contigo esta noche pliiisssss-Le hice una carita estilo gatito atropellado en la carretera en medio de una tormenta con la patita rota.

-Vale, pero déjame dormir.

Extrañamente dormí bien el resto de la noche. A la mañana siguiente fui a ducharme, cuando miré en mi reflejo vi mi pelo de color ROSA CHICLE. Miré el bote y vi como ponía ''Tinte de pelo rosa chicle, recomendado para fiestas''. Bajé a la cocina, Charlie se rió de mi color de pelo, pero lo peor es que me dijo:

-Bella te llegó una carta de un tal Hutchi... ¿Le conoces?

Le quité el sobre de las manos, era de color negro y en letras plateadas ponía ''Para Bella de Hutchi''. Lo abrí con miedo, la carta se componía de 9 líneas:

''Ya has pagado tu parte Bellita...

Eso te enseñará a no arrancar patitas...

Tu pelo de rosa chicle será

Y durante una semana lo llevarás.

Los demás ya están sufriendo su castigo

Espero que sigas el consejo de un amigo...

No me volváis a subestimar

O si no la próxima vez no lo contáis

Hutchi''

En ese mismo momento cogí mi coche y fui a la mansión de los Marinier. Entré como un vendaval y en el salón me encontré a William con sus rizos verdes fosforito, a Matthew con el pelo de color naranja, Erick tenía su pelo negro de color azul eléctrico y Stephanie sollozaba porque su pelo era rubio platino, o sea, rubia de bote. En ese momento bajó Lucie por las escaleras...Con Hutchi en sus brazos. Estaba igual que cuando le vi por la noche. Lo único que salió de la boca de Lucie fue:

-Eso os enseñará a no subestimar a los demás, aunque sean objetos inanimados.

Dicho esto salió al jardín con su osito. Todos nos miramos con miedo, la única conclusión que sacamos de esto fue:

No todo es lo que parece.

**MADRE DE MI VIDA Y DE MI CORAZÓN !**

**Lucie puede llegar a ser muy malévolaaaa ! Muahahahahahmuahahaha (Intento de risa malvada)**

**Decirme si os gusto por un review**

**Besotes Atte: Katie**


End file.
